Raven
Scott Anthony Levy (* 8. September 1964 in Short Hills, New Jersey), besser unter seinem Ringnamen Raven bekannt, ist ein US-amerikanischer Wrestler und Schauspieler. Bevor Levy mit dem Wrestling begann, studierte er an der University of Delaware Rechtswissenschaften und wollte ursprünglich Anwalt werden.http://www.onlineworldofwrestling.com/profiles/r/raven.html Seit 2007 ist er mit Selina Kyle verheiratet.http://german.imdb.com/name/nm0506610/bio Aktuell ist Levy in der Independent-Szene aktiv und besitzt keine direkte Ligenbindung. Für die in Irland beheimatete Promotion American Wrestling Rampage nahm er im November 2009 an deren Europa-Tour teil und tritt verschiedendlich auch bei Total Nonstop Action Wrestling an. Karriere Sportlicher Hintergrund / Anfänge Levy beschäftigte sich in seiner Jugend mit Bodybuilding und mit dem Gewichtheben.http://www.cagematch.de/?id=2&nr=570&view=# Er begann 1988 mit dem Wrestling. Zunächst war er als Scotty the Body in verschiedenen regionalen Ligen der NWA in Memphis, Vancouver und Portland tätig. Dort war er drei Jahre lang der Top-Heel von NWA Pacific Northwest Wrestling und gewann alle der dort ausgetragenen Titel. In der texanischen Promotion Global Wrestling Federation bestritt Levy unter dem Namen Scotty Anthony seine ersten im Fernsehen ausgestrahlten Matches. World Championship Wrestling / Extreme Championship Wrestling Als Scotty Flamingo kam Levy 1992 zu World Championship Wrestling. Als einer von nur vier Wrestlern hielt er die kurzlebige WCW Light Heavyweight Championship, welche er im Juni von Brian Pillman gewinnen durfte und nach zwei Wochen wieder an Brad Armstrong verlieren musste. Neben Pillman und Armstrong gehörte noch Johnny B. Badd zu seinen wichtigsten Storyline-Gegnern. Gegen diesen früheren Amateurboxer bestritt Levy zum Ende seiner WCW-Zeit einen Boxkampf, welchen er unfair gewinnen durfte. Nach seinem Wechsel zur World Wrestling Federation Anfang 1993 wurde Levy unter dem Namen Johnny Polo hauptsächlich als Heel-Manager eingesetzt. Sein erster Schützling war Adam Bomb; später durfte er das erfolgreiche Tag-Team The Quebecers managen. Sein damaliges Gimmick war das eines reichen, verwöhnten jungen Mannes. Levy bestritt zu dieser Zeit kaum Matches, durfte jedoch den früheren WWF- Intercontinental Champion Marty Jannetty besiegen. Zudem war er hinter den Kulissen, sowie als Kommentator für die WWF tätig. Auf Grund seiner sehr seltenen aktiven Einsätze im Ring verließ Levy die WWF 1994. Zu einem wirklichen Star wurde Scott Levy erst mit seinem Wechsel zu Extreme Championship Wrestling im Jahr 1995. Unter seinem neuen Ringnamen Raven stellte er einen nihilistischen Sadisten und Misanthropen dar und stieg durch zum Teil über mehrere Jahre andauernde Fehden gegen Tommy Dreamer und The Sandman zum wichtigsten Heel der ECW auf. Unter dem Namen „Ravens Nest“ scharte er ein kultartiges Stable um sich, zu dem zeitweilig z. B. Stevie Richards, Cactus Jack und Super Nova gehörten. Während seiner Zeit bei der ECW errang Levy zweimal die ECW World Heavyweight Championship. Seine erste Regentschaft begann mit einem Sieg gegen den Sandman im Januar 1996 und dauerte über acht Monate an. Im Oktober verteidigten mit Stevie Richards und Brian Lee zwei Mitglieder von Ravens Nest anstelle des nicht anwesenden Champions den Titel in einem Tag Team-Match gegen den Sandman und Tommy Dreamer, aus dem schließlich der Sandman als neuer Titelträger hervor ging. Im Dezember holte sich Levy den Titel zurück und musste ihn schließlich im April 1997 an Terry Funk abgeben. Mitte 1997 unterschrieb er einen lukrativen Vertrag bei World Championship Wrestling; sein Ausscheiden aus der ECW wurde mit einer Niederlage in einem ''The Loser Leaves ECW''-Match gegen Tommy Dreamer erklärt. Mit einem nahezu identischen Gimmick wie in der ECW tauchte Levy ab Juli 1997 häufig in der ersten Reihe diverser WCW-Shows auf. Erneut schlossen sich ihm mehrere Wrestler an, sodass ein neues Stable namens „Ravens Flock“ entstand. Diesem gehörten unter anderem Billy Kidman, Van Hammer und Perry Saturn an. In einer Storyline-Vertragsunterzeichnung wurde festgelegt, dass Raven selbst entscheiden konnte, wann und unter welchen Regeln er in den Ring steigen wollte. Levy durfte am 19. April 1998 die WCW United States Championship von Diamond Dallas Page gewinnen. Doch bereits am nächsten Abend musste er diesen Titel Bill Goldberg abgeben. Daraufhin änderte er sein Gimmick in das eines depressiven Einzelgängers. Der ausbleibende Erfolg, sowie die fragwürdige kreative Entwicklung der WCW über die darauffolgenden Monate bewegte Scott Levy dazu, 1999 einer Auflösung seines Vertrages zuzustimmen. Scott Levy kehrte im August 1999 zur ECW zurück und gewann zusammen mit seinem langjährigen Storyline-Erzfeind Tommy Dreamer die ECW Tag Team Championship von den Dudley Boyz und hielten den Titel über drei Monate. Es folgte eine kurze Fehde der ehemaligen Champions, im Zuge derer Raven und Mike Awesome die Titel von Dreamer und Masato Tanaka gewannen, sie aber nach einer Woche an Lance Storm und Justin Credible abgeben mussten. Levy trat nach dieser Niederlage nur noch selten in den ECW-Shows auf und verließ die Promotion schließlich vor Ablauf seines Ein-Jahres-Vertrags. World Wrestling Federation / NWA Total Nonstop Action Wrestling Im September trat Levy erstmals mit dem Raven-Charakter bei der WWF auf. Als ehemaliger ECW-Star wurde er zu einem der wichtigsten Wrestler der Hardcore-Division der WWF aufgebaut und gewann im Dezember zum ersten Mal den WWF Hardcore Championship von Steve Blackman. Zwar sollten diesem Titelgewinn noch 26 weitere folgen, doch sowohl die Hardcore Championship, als auch Levy selbst verfielen nach und nach in die Bedeutungslosigkeit. Nachdem er 2002 noch im RAW-Roster der mittlerweile in World Wrestling Entertainment umbenannten Promotion auftrat, trat er ab Juni des Jahres nur noch in der B-Show Sunday Night HEAT auf. Selbst dort gelang es ihm, durch eine innovative Storyline im Stil seines alten ECW-Gimmicks Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, doch nach einem einzigen Match bei RAW im Januar 2003 wurde er schließlich endgültig von der World Wrestling Entertainment entlassen. Mit einem storylinemäßigen Angriff auf den damaligen NWA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Jarrett, dessen Titelgürtel er stahl, debütierte Raven nur zwei Tage nach seiner WWE-Entlassung bei NWA Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. In der daraus resultierenden langen Storyline sah Raven es als sein Schicksal an, den Titel zu gewinnen, was ihm in Titelmatches gegen Jarrett und später AJ Styles jedoch nicht gelang. Wie schon in der ECW und WCW wurde Raven zum Anführer eines Stables; unter dem Namen „The Gathering“ folgten ihm Julio Dinero, Alexis Laree und CM Punk. Während einer Fehde gegen Chris Parks turnten die weiteren Mitglieder des Stables nach wenigen Monaten gegen Levy. Zusammen mit The Sandman, Terry Funk und zuletzt Sabu konnte er die anschließende Fehde gegen Dinero und Punk schließlich siegreich abschließen. Am 19. Juni 2005 erfüllte der nun als Face auftretende Levy bei TNA Slammiversary sein selbst auferlegtes Schicksal und gewann die NWA World Heavyweight Championship in einem King of the Mountain-Match gegen AJ Styles, Abyss, Sean Waltman und Monty Brown. Nach einer erfolgreichen Titelverteidigung in einem Dog Collar-Match gegen Abyss teamte Raven bei TNA Sacrifice mit Sabu gegen Rhino und Jeff Jarrett, wobei er von Rhino gepinnt wurde. Dieser verdiente sich dadurch ein Titelmatch, welches beim darauffolgenden Pay-Per-View TNA Unbreakable unter Hardcore-Regeln stattfand. Trotz des Eingreifens von Jeff Jarrett konnte Levy erneut seinen Titel verteidigen. Bei einer Veranstaltung der kanadischen Promotion Border City Wrestling besiegte Jarrett ihn nach einem Eingriff von Chris Harris und James Storm. Der „Director of Authority“ von TNA Larry Zbyszko erkannte den dadurch erfolgten Titelwechsel an, wodurch er in eine Fehde gegen den Ex-Champion verwickelt wurde. Bei TNA Final Resolution musste Raven sich einem von Zbyszko festgelegten Gegner stellen; dabei sollte er im Falle eines Sieges ein erneutes Titelmatch erhalten, während er bei einer Niederlage TNA verlassen müsste. Der Gegner entpuppte sich als der zurückkehrende Sean Waltman, welcher Levy schließlich mit der Unterstützung Zbyszkos besiegte. In der Folgezeit erholte sich Scott Levy von Magen-Darm-Problemen und einer Schilddrüsenerkrankung, die durch seinen Drogenmissbrauch der vergangenen Jahre verursacht wurden. Bei TNA Sacrifice 2006 kehrte er in den Ring zurück und besiegte A-1. Im Vorfeld von Slammiversary 2006 verpasste Levy die Qualifikation für das anstehende King of the Mountain Match um die NWA Championship durch eine Niederlage gegen Jeff Jarrett. Es folgte eine Fehde gegen Abyss und Brother Runt, doch Raven musste sich dabei meistens Abyss geschlagen geben. Am 23. September 2006 konnte Scott Levy die UXW Heavyweight Championship von der in Orlando, Florida beheimateten Promotion USA Xtreme Wrestling gewinnen. Diesen Titel hielt er bis zum 24. Februar 2007, um ihn dann gegen den ehemaligen ECW-Kollegen Steve Corino zu verteidigen. Im Oktober 2007 unterschrieb er einen Vertrag, in dem er sich zur Teilnahme an einem Turnier dieser Promotion verpflichtete. Im November 2006 übernahm Levy in TNA zum nunmehr vierten Mal die Führung eines um ihn herum aufgebauten Stables. Zu der „Serotonin“ genannten Gruppierung gehörten Matt Bentley, Kazarian und Johnny Devine. Als ein Markenzeichen des neuen Stables wurde etabliert, dass der wieder als Heel auftretende Levy seine Lakaien nach einem verlorenen Match mit einem Singapore Cane bestraft. Er hatte auch eine Fehde mit Sean Waltman. Diese wurde dadurch beendet, das Waltman Levy laut Storyline mit einer Käserasspel das halbe Gesicht wegriss und schwer verletzte. Levy kehrte „verletzungsbedingt“ wieder zur UXW zurück. Scott Levys Vertrag mit der TNA lief im Dezember 2007 aus. Er nahm am 26. Januar 2008 an einem Turnier der Promotion UXW teil und unterschrieb für dieselbe Promotion für den 29. März 2008 einen Vertrag. Levy gehörte dem UXW-Kader bis zur Ligenschließung an, die noch 2008 stattfand. Im selben Jahr spiele Levy eine Rolle in dem Film Death Racers.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1261046/ Independent Aktuell tritt Levy bei verschiedenen Independent-Ligen an und wird nur für wenige Auftritte gebucht. So war er auch eine Zeit bei der IWA Mid-South tätig. Ende Mai 2009 gab Total Nonstop Action Wrestling jedoch bekannt, dass sie Levy für einige TV-Auftritte verpflichtet hatte. Eine längere Verpfichtung schien jedoch unwahrscheinlich.http://www.cagematch.de/?id=71&nr=3658 So nahm er auch im November 2009 für die in Irland beheimate Promotion American Wrestling Rampage an deren Europatour teil. Zurzeit tritt Levy wieder für TNA auf und tritt dort unter anderem mit Stevie Richards auf. Klage gegen die WWE Wegen seiner Entlassung durch die WWE, im Jahr 2003, verklagte Scott Levy im Sommer 2008 seinen ehemaligen Arbeitgeber. Er bestand darauf, als festangestellter Wrestler eingestuft zu werden. Offiziell war er jedoch - wie alle WWE-Wrestler - als freischaffender Wrestler angestellt. Das hieße, so Levy in seiner Klageschrift, dass er auch bei anderen Promotionen hätte anheuern können, dieses aber von der WWE untersagt und er quasi als festangestellt behandelt worden war. Ende Februar 2009 kam aber das Gericht zu dem Schluss, dass seine Einstufung rechtens sei. Bei einem Sieg Levys wären für die WWE Nachzahlungen in größeren Summen zugekommen. Levys Anwalt überprüft zur Zeit einen Widerspruch in dieser Angelegenheit.http://www.cagematch.de/?id=71&nr=3532 Erfolge *National Wrestling Alliance :*1x NWA World Heavyweight Champion (bei NWA Nonstop Action Wrestling) :*1x NWA Central States Heavyweight Champion :*3x NWA Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Champion :*1x NWA Pacific Northwest Television Champion :*3x NWA Pacific Northwest Tag Team Champion (je 1x mit Top Gun, The Grappler und Steve Doll) *United States Wrestling Association :*1x USWA Tag Team Champion (mit Brian Christopher) *Extreme Championship Wrestling :*2x ECW World Heavyweight Champion :*4x ECW World Tag Team Champion (2x mit Stevie Richards, je 1x mit Tommy Dreamer und Mike Awesome) *World Championship Wrestling :*1x WCW United States Heavyweight Champion :*1x WCW Light Heavyweight Championship :*1x WCW World Tag Team Champion (mit Perry Saturn) *World Wrestling Entertainment :*27x WWF Hardcore Champion *USA Xtreme Wrestling :*1x UXW Heavyweight Champion Filmografie * 2008: Death Race 3000 (Fortsetzung von Frankensteins Todesrennen) Referenzen Weblinks *Offizielle Website Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Geboren 1964